Variations sur glace à la vanille
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: La glace à la vanille, c'est simple, ça va avec tout ! [Recueil d'OS sur Chloé]
1. Variations sur glace à la vanille

Yo ! Voici un OS court écrit sur le thème La glace à la vanille, c'est simple, ça va avec tout !, en environ une heure, pour les 24H du FoF.

J'étais contente de me pencher un peu sur Chloé !

Bonne lecture !

Variations sur glace à la vanille

.

I — Poire belle Hélène

– Une poire

– Deux boules de glace à la vanille

– Un bol de chocolat fondu avec du beurre

– Une pognée d'amandes effilées

.

Chloé aime les choses classiques : celles que tout le monde voudrait avoir mais que fort peu peuvent se permettre. Simple, mais classique et toujours dans un bon goût irréprochable. Ça, c'est pour les vêtements, mais c'est tout aussi valable pour la nourriture.

Elle aime la viande rouge de première qualité, le thon rouge, et, par-dessus tout, les pâtisseries les plus chères de Paris. Et si elle la cache, quiconque la connaît a eu vent de son amour absolu pour la glace à la vanille.

Elle a dix ans quand, rentrée pour quelques jours de New York, sa mère lui fait remarquer qu'elle a grossi pendant son absence. Une fois que sa mère est partie, elle arrête de manger pendant trois jours, et quoi qu'on lui serve, elle fait tout sortir dans les toilettes quelques heures plus tard, ça la réveille au milieu de la nuit, ça la fait transpirer à grosses gouttes. Elle a de la fièvre et son père engage les meilleurs diététiciens, mais elle vomit leurs cures autant que le reste.

C'est son quatrième jour de jeûne quand Jean, le majordome, entre dans sa chambre au milieu de la nuit. Elle est faible, et la faim la fait délirer. Il a un plat dans les mains et elle le renvoie d'une phrase acerbe sans force.

« Laisse-moi ! J'ai pas faim ! Et c'est mauvais !

— Mademoiselle devrait manger quelque chose.

— Je te dis que j'ai pas faim, t'es sourd ou quoi ? Je vais appeler mon père et vous faire virer !

— Mais, c'est un rêve, Mademoiselle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— C'est un rêve, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, et ça n'aura pas d'incidence sur la vie réelle. Mangez donc.

— Tu te fiches de moi ?

— Non, Mademoiselle. Vous savez que jamais je ne rentrerais dans vote chambre au milieu de la nuit. Et puis, cette recette de Poire Belle-Hélène, c'est celle de votre nourrice, vous savez bien que je ne sais pas cuisiner.

— C'est se demander à quoi tu sers, oui ! »

Elle argumente mais sa raison lui fait faux bond, et elle se laisse convaincre malgré elle quand on glisse dans sa bouche une cuillère de glace à la vanille recouverte de chocolat fondu et durci au contact du froid. C'est un rêve, elle se répète, c'est un rêve, et comme elle avale les poires, les amandes, le chocolat et la glace sans haut-le-cœur, elle songe que c'est le plus beau rêve du monde. Elle le refait cinq nuits de suite, et son état s'améliore sensiblement. Elle reprend quelques forces, suffisamment pour décider de virer Jean qui l'a trompée, sachant très bien que son père le garderait au final. Elle ne lui dit jamais merci, mais à chaque venue de sa mère, il lui prépare ce dessert, et c'est le seul qu'elle ne vomit jamais ô grand jamais.

.

II — Mi-cuit au chocolat

– Servir chaud avec une boule de glace à la vanille

.

Chloé fête ses onze ans, et sa mère était supposée les rejoindre au restaurants en sortant de son jet privé. Il faut croire qu'elle a eu mieux à faire, parce que Chloé est seule face à son père, une bouteille de champagne qu'il est le seul à avoir bue entre eux. Les desserts arrivent, et Chloé en a trop.

Depuis la fenêtre du restaurant, Chloé voit tout Paris, comme si la ville était à ses pieds, mais ça ne lui suffit pas. Tout Paris, c'est bien joli, mais si sa mère n'est pas là, elle n'en veut plus. Elle tape la plus grosse colère que son père lui aie jamais vue en public, crie à s'en éclater les poumons pendant que de grosses larmes coulent sur ses joues. On essaie de la faire sortir, mais elle se débat corps et âme. Son dessert, le meilleur mi-cuit au chocolat de tout Paris, finit sur le visage de son père, et la glace à la vanille avec.

Entre les cris, le sucre et les larmes, Chloé trouve que la glace sert parfaitement sa colère. Elle fond, elle fond, elle tâche. Elle ose bien espérer que son père ne pourra jamais plus porter cette cravate ridicule.

.

III — Milk-shake

– Deux boules de glace à la vanille

– Un grand verre de lait

– Une banane

– Deux cuillères à soupe de pâte à tartiner

.

Chloé fête ses douze ans en grande pompe dans l'hôtel de son père, et parmi la foule des gosses de riches qui se presse là, boit et mange aux frais du maire, Adrien n'est pas là. Chloé décide de bouder : et elle est très douée à ce jeu.

Et puis il y a cette petite fille, cette petite fille pas très jolie qui la suit partout parce que son père travaille pour son père, et qui détonne dans une salle si richement décorée. Elle se balance d'un pied sur l'autre en tenant un gobelet dans chaque main, qu'elle ne semble pouvoir ni poser ni jeter ni confier à qui que ce soit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

— Oh, Chloé ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Je n'avais plus d'argent de poche pour faire un cadeau, alors je t'ai ramené un milk-shake fait maison.

— Mais c'est ridicule. Complètement ridicule. »

La petite, Sabine ou quelque chose, baisse la tête et sourit, ce qui est très bizarre parce qu'elle ne semble pas joyeuse du tout. Chloé ne veut jamais sourire alors qu'elle est triste, ou en colère, on fatiguée.

« Je sais … Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant à manger … »

Chloé lui arrache un des gobelets des mains, et prend une longue gorgée. Ça a fondu, pour le temps que c'est resté dans les mains de la jeune fille, mais Chloé reconnaît le goût de la glace à la vanille en fond. Le visage de l'autre s'éclaire d'un coup, elle semble prête à sauter de joie.

« Tu aimes ?

— Pf. Il n'y a pas assez de lait et c'est trop sucré. Mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas trop imbuvable pour une première fois. Peut-être que tu n'es pas aussi inutile que tu en as l'air, Sabine.

— Sabrina. Je m'appelle Sabrina !

— Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Sabrina, va me chercher une chaise, j'ai mal aux pieds !

— Tout de suite Chloé ! »

.

IV — Café glacé

– Une tasse de café froid

– Une larme de lait

– Une boule de glace à la vanille

– Quelques glaçons

.

C'est l'été des treize ans de Chloé et elle est surélevée de bonheur. Elle passe les vacances dans leur villa en Italie, pas très loin de Rome, et Adrien a pu venir.

Sabrina lui a envoyé un nombre fou de carte postale auquel elle n'a pas répondu, mais elle lui a envoyé un snap d'une glace à la vanille. Elle estime avoir fait son devoir de meilleure amie. Elle préfère se concentrer sur Adrien, lui faire découvrir la maison.

« Qu'est-ce que Mademoiselle voudra boire ? »

Elle sait exactement ce qu'elle aime boire ici : une boisson d'adultes mais sucrée quand même. Elle est heureuse de la faire découvrir à Adrien. Il va adorer. Et il va l'adorer, elle aussi. Il est bien obligé.

« Deux cafés glacés ! Fissa !

— Pour mon fils, ce sera sans sucre et sans lactose je vous prie. Et évitez les glaçons. »

Adrien n'objecte rien comme son père gâche totalement la commande. Quand on sert à Chloé un grand verre festif avec une paille, une ombrelle et des glaçons qui se cognent dans un bruit cristallin, on apporte à son Adrichou une boisson noire et amère qui ne semble pas lui faire envie. Chloé dit qu'elle va lui montrer le jardin, et elle file en prenant son verre. Quand ils sont hors de portée du regard de qui que ce soit, elle lui tend le café glacé. Il s'illumine et en boit une gorgée.

« Wow, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— C'est la glace à la vanille ! »

Et son rire est si clair, Chloé est persuadée que ce rire lui appartiendra pour toujours.

.

V — Glace au pot

Chloé a quatorze ans, elle est toute seule dans sa chambre et elle cuve sa déception. Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait voir personne, elle a fermé sa porte à clés. Jean, Sabrina et Adrien sont venus frapper, elle n'a ouvert à personne. Elle regarde une série en mangeant de la glace à la vanille à même le pot. Comme les souvenirs fusent et se mélange dans sa tête, elle renifle un bon coup. Rien qu'avec ce goût, oui, elle a l'impression que tous sont avec elle, tous en même temps, à lui sourire.

.

.

.

.

.

Et voilà !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, parce que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire. J'ai dormi quatre heures cumulées dans ces trente-trois dernières heures donc je suis navrée s'il y a des fautes.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

À très vite !


	2. Diamonds are a girl's best friend

Yo ! Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Elle.

Bonne lecture !

Diamonds are a girl's best friend

Elle entre au lycée aujourd'hui, et elle a vu assez de films pour le savoir. C'est son moment, son créneau pour briller.

Elle avance dans les couloirs, et ses mules à talons de bois claquent sur le sol. Elle découvre, pourtant on dirait que l'endroit lui appartient déjà. Dès aujourd'hui, le lycée sera à ses pieds, et il le restera pendant les trois années que durera sa scolarité.

Elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire, non. Elle sait ce qu'elle doit être pour ça. Blonde. Mince. Riche. Pétasse jusqu'au bout de ses faux ongles à strass. Elle connaît le rôle de la populaire. Elle doit tout aux idoles de son enfance. Regina George. Lorelei Lee. Ran Kotobuki. Sharpay Evans. Elle Woods. Tant de personnages qui ont fait d'elle qui elle est aujourd'hui. Et des personnalités, aussi. Donatella Versace. Lady Gaga. Marylin Monroe. Audrey Bourgeois.

Elle marche la tête droite, lunettes de soleil sur le nez et sac Miu Miu au coude. Sabrina marche juste derrière elle, la suit. On la remarque, on la regarde. Elle vit cette scène comme au ralenti, comme dans un film. Le tout début de son ascension vers le titre de Reine du Bal.

Elle entend un bruit, comme une rumeur, et baisse ses lunettes de soleil pour voir un groupe de filles faire boucan. Elle ajuste l'accessoire sur son crâne avant d'écarter les bras pour qu'on lui fasse passage : Adrien est là, un peu embarrassé de toute l'attention.

Chloé est la populaire dans toute sa splendeur : Adrien, le populaire malgré lui parfait. Elle lui claque un baiser sur la joue. Du coin de l'œil, elle voit Marinette qui trébuche sur de l'air avant de faire tomber son sac. Adrien va l'aider, et Chloé l'attend en claquant du pied.

Elle et lui, ils feraient un bon couple. Le plus beau couple du lycée, le plus populaire, digne des couvertures des éditions spéciales de Vogue.

Mais si les films lui ont appris quelque chose, au bout du compte, c'est que c'est toujours la petite parvenue aux airs banals et à la famille pauvre qui gagne. Elle passe le bras sous celui d'Adrien, commence à piailler, et elle sait déjà qu'elle n'a pas la moindre chance.

Elle le sait. Les hommes préfèrent les brunes, Howard Hawks a menti. La seule chance pour une blonde de réussir, c'est par elle-même. Chloé connaît son rôle, elle va chasser Adrien et se faire jeter cent mille fois, elle sera détestée et méprisée, elle ne compte pas déroger à la règle. Elle ne trouvera sans doute jamais quelqu'un qui l'aimera pour autre chose que sa popularité. Elle vivra seule, fière et sa vie sera remplie de succès.

Peut-être qu'Howard Hawks a menti, puisque les hommes ne préfèrent pas les blondes. Mais il a dit quelque chose de juste dans son film : Diamonds are a girl's best friend.

« Chloé ! Chloé, attends-moi ! »

Sabrina la rattrape et Chloé fronce le nez.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça au lycée. A partir de maintenant, je m'appelle Reina, c'est clair ?

— Ah, oui ! Pardon Chlo – euh, Reina ! Et, dis … Est-ce que j'ai un nouveau nom moi aussi ? »

Reina plie la bouche en signe d'hésitation, puis crache presque.

« Je t'appellerai DiDi. C'est le diminutif de Diamond. Alors ne me déçoit pas. »

Les yeux de Sabrina s'allument, comme des diamants, et la blonde roule des yeux. Tant qu'elle aura Diamond, tout ne pourra qu'aller bien.

.

.

Pour replacer juste un peu tout le name-dropping que j'ai fait : Regina George et la « cheffe » des populaires dans_ Lolita malgré moi_, Lorelei Lee, jouée par Marylin Monroe dans _Les hommes préfèrent les blondes_, Sharpay Evans dans _High School Musical_, Elle Woods dans _La revanche d'une blonde_. Que des films très chouettes. Très très chouettes. Je les recommande tous. Enfin, HSM moins parce que voilà mais les autres.


	3. Pretty Little Thing

Yo !

Cet OS est écrit pour un défi du FoF, AU en folie, sur la proposition d'Univers Alternatif « Conte, légende et mythologie ».

Avec cet OS, le recueil passe en Rating M.

**/!\ Il y a des Trigger Warnings, que je place en fin de texte pour ne pas risquer de spoiler.**

Bonne lecture !

_Pretty Little Thing_

Ma mère, c'est la plus belle. La plus belle de tout le royaume. C'est la Reine, et elle marche dans les couloirs du château avec une assurance qu'on ne connaît qu'à notre famille. Elle marche dans les couloirs du château, vers la porte principale. Elle ne la passera qu'une fois. Elle ne reviendra plus. Elle a dit cela, qu'elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre ici, avec mon père et moi, qu'il y a par-delà la mer un royaume plus grand et plus riche où elle règnera seule, sur un trône fait d'or et de diamants.

Mais Maman, dis-moi, pourquoi tu ne prends rien ? Pourquoi tu ne prends pas l'âne, celui qui chie de l'or et des émeraudes et des rubis ? Pourquoi tu ne prends pas ta robe de mariage, celle qu'on a cousue dans une soie lointaine et immortelle ? Pourquoi tu ne prends pas ta couronne ? Pourquoi tu ne prends pas ta fille avec toi ? Pourquoi tu laisses tout, tout derrière toi ? Pourquoi tu n'emportes que le cœur de mon père ?

Maman, tu m'as laissé ton héritage et tes richesses. Maman, tu as dit que je serai Reine à mon tour, et je serai Reine, c'est vrai. Mais le squelette de mon père, qu'est-ce que j'en fais ? C'est ton mari, je ne peux pas hériter de lui aussi, je ne sais pas quoi en faire, les saphirs et les améthystes, je connais, mais un homme ? Un homme sans cœur et sans amour ? Un homme si plein de chagrin qu'il a oublié comment pleurer. Maman. Qu'est-ce que je fais de lui ?

.

« Altesse ? »

Elle est petite et chétive, la servante aux cheveux roux qui entre dans la chambre de la princesse. Il y a du boucan dans la ville en contrebas, le crieur public a la voix qui porte. On dit partout que le roi a répudié la reine. C'est faux. Peu de gens savent que la reine est partie, même à la cour. Il n'y a que le roi, la princesse, le chef de la garde et sa fille, femme de chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Son Altesse Royale demande à prendre le thé avec vous. On m'envoie vous préparer.

— Eh bien qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Mon bain ne va pas couler tout seul.

— Je ne crois pas que vous ayez le temps de faire –

— J'ai le temps que je veux prendre. Mon père attendra.

— Bien, Votre Altesse. »

La servante ne fait presque pas de bruit quand elle quitte la chambre pour aller chercher de l'eau chaude. Chloé l'apprécie pour cela : sa discrétion. Elle est sans doute la meilleure domestique qu'elle ait jamais eue. Pas assez moche pour que sa vue répugne la princesse, pas assez jolie pour qu'elle se prenne à la jalouser. Silencieuse, attachée à son travail, obéissante. Elle écoute Chloé plus qu'elle n'écoute le Roi, et c'est une qualité que la princesse apprécie.

Bientôt, la chambre se remplit d'un parfum de lavande et de chèvrefeuille, et la princesse se lève. Aussitôt, sa servante vient détacher ses cheveux, et la défaire de sa robe de chambre. L'eau est à une température idéale quand Chloé s'y glisse et bientôt ses cheveux sont lentement peignés. Elle ferme les yeux. Elle veut prendre son temps. Elle ne veut pas voir son père. Sa servante ne l'a jamais si longuement coiffée.

.

« Il est presque l'heure de dîner, ma chérie … »

Chloé hausse les épaules. Peu lui importe qu'elle soit en retard. Elle croise les bras sur son torse et vient s'asseoir sur le banc recouvert d'une peau de mouton, confortable.

« Pourrions-nous être laissés seuls ? »

Le roi s'adresse clairement à la femme de chambre de sa fille, mais Chloé lève la main.

« Non. Je veux qu'elle reste. Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait appeler ? »

Le Roi pince les lèvres, tout embêté. Il a toujours cet air un peu penaud sur la face, un peu bête. Chloé ne s'étonne pas que sa mère soit partie. Mariée à un incapable pareil, elle a dû en avoir assez. Tout ce qu'il a pour lui, c'est sa richesse.

« J'ai pensé à ce que tu m'avais dit … Au sujet du mariage. »

Le départ de la Reine aura des conséquences politiques importantes, la princesse est loin de l'ignorer. Ce château est le sien à présent, et elle refuse qu'il perde la face. Un château sans Reine ? Ce serait ridicule. Le Roi est trop faible, ils seraient attaqués dans l'année. Il lui faut se remarier : c'est urgent. Mais un mauvais mariage le ferait tomber en disgrâce. Le Roi ne peut pas épouser une femme moins belle que l'ancienne reine. Mais la mère de Chloé est la plus belle du monde. C'est une situation impossible que Chloé a créée : elle a statué qu'elle refuserait une belle-mère moins belle que sa mère.

Elle sait les complications qu'elle crée. Mais elle refuse de voir son père remplacer sa mère si vite. C'est de sa faute à lui, si elle est partie.

« Eh bien ? Vous avez trouvé une prétendante ? Où est-elle ?

— Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ces derniers jours, j'ai envoyé mes hommes par-delà le continent pour chercher une épouse digne de la mémoire de votre mère, conformément à votre souhait, mais pas une ne l'égale en élégance et en beauté.

— J'en déduis que vous n'avez rien de nouveau. Vous gaspillez mon temps avec vos âneries. Sabrina ! Reconduis-moi.

— Attendez ! Ma fille, il est dans ce royaume une fille qui est plus belle que votre mère. Plus forte, plus intelligente et plus élégante que ce que j'aurais cru voir de toute ma vie. »

La Princesse fronce les sourcils, arrêtée dans son geste pour partir. Elle a du mal à y croire. Comme le Roi ne poursuit pas immédiatement, elle s'impatiente.

« Qui est-elle ?

— C'est vous. »

Chloé est prise d'un sursaut, et retient son hoquet en avalant lentement. Bientôt, le Roi quitte le trône et marche jusqu'à elle, se met à genou à ses pieds.

« Ma fille, ma Princesse, vous êtes la plus belle créature que le monde ait jamais porté. Vous lui ressemblez tellement … Je ne pourrais jamais trouver meilleure épouse. Me feriez-vous l'immense honneur de bien vouloir être ma femme ? »

Chloé repousse la main qui allait se poser sur sa joue, mais ne recule pas. Elle réfléchit du plus vite qu'elle peut, mais tout se mélange dans sa tête. Elle veut épouser un homme beau, et gentil, assez agréable pour qu'elle puisse lui marcher sur les pieds et qu'il baise encore les siens, assez riche pour satisfaire ses caprices. Elle veut l'héritier du royaume Agreste, que son père lui a promis sans avoir jamais réussi à nouer une véritable alliance avec le Roi Gabriel.

Mais si son père n'est pas beau, il est à ses pieds comme le bon chien qu'elle veut. S'il n'est pas jeune, il est le plus riche du continent. Elle grimace. Elle sait qu'elle mérite mieux.

« Je vais y penser. Vous respirer trop près de moi. Relevez-vous. Vous êtes pitoyable. Je me retire. Faites savoir aux domestiques que je dînerai dans ma chambre. »

.

« Vous ne pouvez pas l'épouser, Altesse ! »

Si elle brille le plus souvent par sa discrétion, Sabrina sait également parler, et elle le fait si peu souvent que quand elle ouvre la bouche, Chloé est bien obligée d'écouter. Elle sait que sa servante ne dirait rien si elle ne le jugeait pas absolument nécessaire.

« Ah ? Qu'est-ce que je ferais, alors ? Je le laisserais en épouser une autre moins jolie ? C'est hors de question. Mais je ne peux pas dire oui si simplement …

— Votre Altesse ? Est-ce que vous me permettez ? »

Sabrina désigne une chaise, et Chloé opine du chef. Elle s'assied toujours quand elle va parler longtemps, mais elle fait bien attention à remplir deux coupes de vin avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire. La princesse s'assied en face d'elle, et écoute.

« Quand j'étais enfant, ma mère me racontait cette histoire venue d'un pays très loin à l'est … On y voit une jeune femme qui est belle, si belle que tous les hommes de son empire veulent l'épouser. Afin de faire fuir ses prétendants, elle leur demande de lui ramener un trésor légendaire, quelque chose d'impossible, afin de prouver leur désir. Ils se mettent en chasse, et beaucoup meurent sans parvenir à satisfaire la princesse.

— Où veux-tu en venir, Sabrina ? Parle plus clairement, ou bien ne parle pas.

— Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses, Altesse. Je voulais vous suggérer de demander l'impossible à votre père, de demander qu'il vous apporte quelque chose d'aussi beau que l'amour qu'il vous porte. »

La princesse opine du chef et prend une gorgée de vin. Elle se mord la lèvre, réfléchit sombrement. Oh, ce serait bien, si son père mourait en lui cherchant un cadeau de fiançailles, mais il ne faut pas exclure que certains de ses conseillers chercheraient à reprendre la place qui revient de droit à Chloé.

« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui demander ? Quelque chose d'aussi beau que l'amour qu'il me porte ?

— Le Roi … Le Roi disait souvent qu'il aimait la Reine autant que les fleurs aiment le printemps.

— Et ? Je ne peux pas lui demander de m'offrir le printemps, c'est trop gros. Même lui n'avalerait pas ça.

— Et la couleur du printemps ?

— La couleur … Une robe couleur de printemps, non ! Une robe couleur de temps.

— Une robe … couleur de temps ? »

La Princesse sourit grandement, satisfaite. Elle sort du parchemin et rédige un message pour son père, inscrivant qu'elle refuse de paraître devant lui sans cette robe.

.

Deux semaines plus tard, la tête basse, Sabrina frappe à la porte de la chambre de la Princesse. On lui dit d'entrer, et elle pose la robe qu'elle tient dans ses mains sur le lit. Chloé halète. C'est la robe la plus somptueuse, la plus exquise qu'elle ait jamais vue. Elle en prend une manche, et les reflets qui courent là semblent infinis. Elle a l'impression que le monde entier se résume à cette robe, qu'on y voit le passé, le présent, l'avenir, le soleil de l'été et les neiges de l'hiver. Elle recule vivement, comme brûlée par le vêtement, et Sabrina lui tend un bout de parchemin.

« Cette lettre allait avec la robe.

— L'as-tu lue ?

— Je ne sais pas lire, Altesse.

— Ah, oui. J'oublie souvent que tu es bête. Enfin. Il … Le Roi m'invite à dîner avec lui ce soir. Dans ses appartements. Seigneur.

— Voulez-vous que je vous y accompagne ?

— Oui. Oui. Mais … Mais tu n'as rien à te mettre. Hors, pour ce genre de dîner, il te faudrait une parure. »

Aussitôt la pensée formulée, la princesse s'active à écrire une nouvelle note, qu'elle tend à sa servante.

« Porte ceci à mon père, et reviens avec sa réponse. Je dînerai dans ma chambre encore ce soir : tu viendras dîner avec moi, car il faut que l'on parle.

— Bien, Votre Altesse.

— Majesté. A partir de maintenant, tu m'appelleras Majesté.

— Bien, Majesté. »

.

« Puis-je … Savoir ce que vous lui avez écrit ? Le visage du Roi est devenu tout rouge lorsqu'il a lu votre mot.

— Je lui ai demandé une robe pour toi. Puisque tu es discrète, silencieuse et féminine, je lui ai demandé de te faire une robe couleur de lune pour que tu puisses dîner en notre compagnie à tous les deux.

— Majesté ! Je ne suis pas digne d'un tel égard !

— Je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois digne, j'ai besoin que tu fasses ce que je te dirai. Lorsque les artisans du royaume auront achevé la robe couleur de lune, je dirai que nos parures sont mal assorties, que les lumières argentées sur ton jupon me font de l'ombre. Alors, afin de compléter le tableau, je lui demanderai une robe de la couleur du soleil pour accompagner ma splendeur.

— Et si le Roi dit non ?

— Il dira oui. Il est d'un esprit faible, il fera ce qu'on lui dira de faire. Comme il aura réussi ces trois tâches ardues, je lui accorderai un dîner, où nous discuterons des fiançailles. Et qui dit fiançailles dit …

— Robe de mariage ?

— Comme tu es bête. Enfin, heureusement que je suis là. Je parle du cadeau de fiançailles. Il me demandera quelle robe je voudrai, ou quelle parure. Je lui dirai que je n'ai besoin de rien de ce genre, car aucune chose de la nature n'excède la beauté du soleil, de la lune ou du temps.

— A part vous, Majesté.

— Je pensais que cela allait sans dire. Ainsi, il s'enquerra à nouveau de mon vœu, et je ferai la demande la plus extravagante, la plus impensable qui soit. Je demanderai à ce qu'on recouvre mon trône du symbole de notre richesse éternelle. Sur le trône autrefois occupé par ma mère, on clouera en tapisserie la peau de ce vieil âne qui crache des diamants par l'arrière. Et sur la tête de cet âne, on fera tenir la couronne de ma mère. Je voudrai quant à moi une nouvelle couronne, plus belle et plus sophistiquée. La situation aura alors trois issues : ou il acceptera, ou il refusera, ou il demandera du temps pour réfléchir. S'il refuse, nous partirons, sans dire un mot, sans le saluer ni le regarder, et vous ferez dire à tout le château que j'ai arrêté de manger, et que je ne mangerai que la chair de l'âne riche. S'il demande du temps pour réfléchir, nous continuerons le dîner comme si de rien, mais venu le temps du dessert, tu renverseras du vin sur ma poitrine et tu prendras un temps infini à le nettoyer. Nous reviendrons le lendemain. S'il accepte, tu auras à jouer un rôle des plus importants : tu iras cacher l'âne dans un endroit sûr, dans la forêt, et tu le remplaceras par un autre âne, ordinaire et environ du même âge. Afin de faire illusion, tu devras remplir les fesses de cet âne ordinaire des bijoux que je te donnerai. Tu auras peu de temps pour agir : après avoir accepté, je lui demanderai d'avoir l'âne abattu à l'aube, comme le veut la tradition. Je te congédierai et tu te mettras immédiatement au travail.

— Que ferais-je des gardes qui surveillent l'âne ?

— Tu leur donneras un ordre, agrémenté du sceau de mon père que j'ai volé il y a quelques années, tu leur diras de patrouiller en ville car un vieil homme a été vu à regarder à la fenêtre de la princesse. Les robes devraient nous donner le temps d'effectuer quelque repérage dans la forêt, nous avons quelques semaines avant le dîner. Va te coucher, à présent. Et ! Il est ridicule que tu ne saches pas lire. Demain, après avoir servi mon petit déjeuner, mon maître viendra te donner une leçon pendant que j'assisterai à cet étrange tournoi que mon père organise.

— Je vous remercie. Bonne nuit, Votre Majesté.

— N'éteins pas la chandelle. Il commence à faire froid la nuit. L'hiver sera bientôt à nos portes. »

.

Les semaines passent, et comme les jours se refroidissent, la princesse porte par-dessus sa robe couleur de temps la riche cape en hermine que sa mère a laissée à l'abandon. Elle n'a de cesse de se plaindre du froid, et comme arrive la nuit la plus longue de l'année, elle ordonne à sa servante de se coucher dans son lit avant qu'elle ne s'y réfugie elle-même, afin de le réchauffer de sa chaleur humaine. C'est une semaine encore plus tard, pour son anniversaire, que la princesse reçoit la robe couleur de soleil, brillant comme de l'or au milieu des pierres nues des couloirs.

Elle dîne avec son père et Sabrina, et ils parlent des fiançailles. Elle espère qu'il refuse, elle espère jeûner et patienter encore un peu, mais à l'aube de sa quinzième année sur cette terre, son père amolli de vieillesse et fatigué de l'hiver qui perturbe son sommeil accepte de tuer pour elle son âne fétiche. Chloé se tend sur son fauteuil recouvert de la peau d'un ours que son père a chassé dans sa jeunesse, et congédie Sabrina. Il faut que tout se passe bien. Elle court peut-être à sa perte, peut-être à sa gloire.

Afin d'avoir le temps de prévenir leurs seigneurs et les éminents des royaumes voisins, il est décidé que les fiançailles dureront jusqu'au premier jour du printemps, où se tiendra une cérémonie plus belle que toutes celles qui ont jamais eu lieu dans la salle de bal de ce château.

Comme l'âne n'est pas tué le jour même des quatorze ans de la princesse, Sabrina doit, chaque matin, aller dans le bois où elle a caché l'âne riche, récupérer les bijoux qu'il a produits et les enfoncer dans le fessier de sa doublure.

Les mois qui précèdent le mariage sont ponctués de cadeaux venus de pays lointains, afin d'excuser l'absence de certains régents à la cérémonie. Des pays les plus au sud, Chloé a reçu une herbe à fumer et des épices qu'elle charge ses domestiques d'étudier. Des pays à l'est, elle a reçu un alcool transparent à l'odeur forte et des fourrures d'une pureté éclatante, et des pays à l'est encore de l'est, du pays qui paraît être le bout du monde, la soie la plus douce et la plus fragile que la princesse ait jamais vue, ainsi qu'une poudre blanche et deux pipes longues. La soie sera couplée à la mousseline royale pour confectionner sa robe, et elle garde jalousement le paquet de drogues orientales, le tenant pour l'instant secret.

L'âne est tué, tout est en ordre et le mariage sera demain. Chloé sait ce qu'elle a à faire. De la patience, elle en a. Son père est vieux et gros, et il ne vivra pas plus de deux ans. Il est déjà faible. Peut-être certains ne verront en elle qu'une petite fille avec une jolie robe, une gamine blonde et riche et orgueilleuse et stupide. Mais elle sera leur reine, et plus rien ne se tiendra entre le pouvoir et elle. Elle sera grande. Elle sera plus belle qu'elle ne l'a jamais été, avec une couronne, et elle sera libre.

Le jour des noces, les seigneurs se pliant de respect devant elle l'enivrent plus que le vin, plus que l'herbe qui se fume et elle garde un sourire faussement doux tout du long, assise sur le trône recouvert de peau d'âne. La prêtresse lie leurs mains et ils se promettent amour et fidélité jusque dans la mort. Et Chloé sait qu'elle a réussi.

« Vous êtes magnifique, Majesté.

— Je sais. »

Sabrina brosse lentement les cheveux de la reine. La robe des noces est au sol et Chloé ne porte plus que sa robe de nuit en soie blanche brodée de fils bleus et verts. Elle rejette la main de Sabrina et se lève, contemplant son reflet dans le miroir.

« Je suis prête. »

Elle regarde sa chambre d'enfant, dans laquelle elle ne couchera plus. Ses robes, ses jeux, sa fenêtre et sa commode. C'est ce qu'elle a voulu, et elle le croit sincèrement, qu'elle est prête, alors elle enfile une peau et marche seule jusqu'à la couche royale. Mais la vérité, elle l'apprend ce soir, c'est qu'aucune fille ne peut être prête à ça. On a pu lui raconter ce qui se passait dans les chambres, on a pu lui donner des conseils, rien n'a pu la préparer à la vision de son père nu, à l'odeur d'un autre corps que le sien qui l'imprègne sans qu'elle le veuille, au bruit affreux d'une respiration lourde dans son cou. On lui avait dit que ça faisait mal. Ce n'est pas le pire, la douleur. C'est de sentir qu'on entre en elle, qu'on entre un corps dans son corps, et quelque chose de gluant et d'écœurant qui jaillit dans un grognement, et le goût des dents gâtées du roi.

Quand son mari s'endort à ses côtés, Chloé pleure pour la première fois depuis que sa mère est partie. Elle est la reine. Elle est la plus puissante femme de ce pays. Alors pourquoi elle se sent soudain si faible et minuscule, si horriblement humaine ?

.

Maman. Toi aussi, tu as fait ça ? Toi aussi, tu t'es couchée à côté de cet homme ? Comment as-tu réussi ? Dis-moi, comment est-ce que tout en toi n'a pas cédé, comment ne t'es-tu pas brisée contre un sexe qui ravage et qui n'aime rien ?

Je croyais être aussi forte que toi. Et je veux l'être. Je veux rester, et ne jamais m'enfuir, parce que c'est bien ce que tu as fait. Tu t'es enfuie. Tu as couru loin de son souffle fétide et de son ventre lourd. J'espère qu'où tu es à présent, tu regrettes. J'espère que tu as entendu parler de mon mariage et que tu t'en veux, et que tu es fière de moi. J'espère que tu es coupable, j'espère que tu es libre comme je ne le suis plus.

J'ai si longtemps voulu marcher dans tes chaussures que je n'ai jamais voulu voir qu'il y avait des épines sur la semelle, et que si ton visage était si froid c'est parce que chaque pas que tu faisais te déchirait la plante des pieds. Maman, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas emmenée avec toi ?

Qu'est-ce que je fais de ton sceptre ? Est-ce que toi aussi, tu as voulu l'enfoncer dans la poitrine de mon père, écraser avec sa pointe le cœur faible de notre mari ?

Maman, je ne sais plus qui tu es pour moi. Je ne sais plus qui est mon père. Parfois, je ne sais même plus qui je suis.

Il y a des douleurs qui saignent. Il y a des douleurs qu'on ne peut ressentir que quand on ne saigne plus.

.

« Sabrina ?

— Oui, Votre Majesté ? »

Chloé a trouvé l'utilité de la poudre blanche de l'est quand elle en a versé pour la première fois dans le vin de son mari. Il se fatigue plus vite, s'endort et ronfle aussitôt, alors elle peut retourner dans son ancienne chambre, serrer un coussin contre sa poitrine et résister aux larmes qui menacent. Sabrina est toujours là. Il semble à Chloé qu'elle a grandi. Elle lui souhaite de ne jamais se marier.

« Dans mon ventre. Dans mon ventre il y a ma petite sœur. »

Les yeux de la servante grossissent comme des plats ronds, et la reine poursuit.

« C'est une fille, je le sais. Elle sera plus intelligente, plus jeune et plus belle que moi. Elle m'admirera, comme j'ai admiré ma mère. Je serai jalouse d'elle. Et, un jour, elle me détestera comme je déteste ma mère. Je veux que tu ailles chercher la sorcière du village. Ma petite sœur ne doit jamais sortir de mon ventre.

— Bien, Votre Majesté. Puis-je faire autre chose pour vous ?

— Ne te marie jamais. Ne me quitte jamais. Dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans le malheur, pour ce qu'il y a de resplendissant et ce qu'il y a de repoussant dans l'avenir, pour ce qui est facile et ce qui est impossible, reste à côté de moi. N'aime personne comme tu m'aimes, ni homme ni femme, ne sois jamais plus belle que moi, et surtout, ne me laisse pas dormir seule.

— Evidemment, Votre Majesté. Je resterai avec vous toute notre vie, et lorsque le roi mourra et qu'il faudra vous habiller comme une pleureuse, je maquillerai vos joues de noir en riant.

— Promets-le moi.

— Je vous le promet. Majesté ? Puis-je … Puis-je vous demander à mon tour une promesse ?

— Soit. Enonce ta requête.

— Promettez-moi de ne jamais laisser quelqu'un vous aimer plus que je ne vous aime. Promettez-moi que vous ne laisserez plus jamais quelqu'un vous blesser comme votre père vous a blessée. Et enfin, promettez-moi de ne pas mourir avec votre sœur.

— C'est ridicule, Sabrina, complètement ridicule. Tu en as d'autres, des évidences à déblatérer avec ton air timide ? Ha ! Il n'est pas né, celui qui pourra me faire mal, je suis la reine et je le resterai. Je serai la femme la plus belle, la plus puissante et la plus riche de ce siècle, et dans cent-mille ans, les bardes chanteront encore les louanges de la Grande Chloé, reine soleil, et de sa conseillère aux cheveux couleur de feu. C'est une promesse, Sabrina. »

Comme la servante venait réchauffer le lit de sa reine, leurs doigts se trouvèrent et s'enlacèrent longuement. Elles n'eurent jamais d'enfant, ni l'une ni l'autre, elles incinérèrent le roi avec une rage qu'elles étaient les seules à voir, et quand la reine mourut, une lourde nuit d'été, Sabrina l'accompagna sur le bûcher, comme la lune suit le soleil. Les robes flambèrent brillamment, et ce feu marqua le début d'une longue guerre pour s'accaparer les terres de la reine, qui tua plus d'hommes que Chloé et Sabrina auraient pu le rêver jamais.

.

.

.

.

.

**TW : Inceste, viol, avortement**

Et voilà ? J'espère que ça vous a plu.

A très vite !


	4. Queen Bee ft DiDi-Diamond

Yo ! Alors ce … truc a été écrit sur le thème Apotropaïque. Nan mais ce thème. Pour commencer la Nuit en plus. Donc très gros craquage, et qui dit gros craquage dit souvent rimes approximatives.

Alors, normalement je le fais pas mais vu que y a une partie où j'ai peur que ça prête à confusion, j'ai mis en _Italique _ce que dit Sabrina, et ce que dit Chloé est en normal.

Ça se passe dans le même futur que l'OS Diamonds are a girl's best friend. Et si vous ne l'avez pas lu, le seul truc plus ou moins important c'est que Chloé a donné le surnom « DiDi » pour « Diamond » à Sabrina.

Et … Un énorme merci à **Misty**, parce que sans elle cet OS n'existerait pas, ce serait un bout de machin dont j'ai un peu honte dans un coin de mon ordinateur. Big up à elle.

Bonne lecture !

Queen Bee ft. DiDi-Diamond

Elle a pas la gueule à être ici, avec ses escarpins fuchsia et ses lunettes de soleil œil-de-chat sur le front, avec ses mèches blondes coiffées à la perfection et son slim blanc et son crop-top rose. Sabrina non plus, il faut dire, mais différemment. Blue-jean un peu banal, des lunettes épaisses sur le nez, une queue de cheval basique et un sweater de son père. Ses lèvres pètent de rouge pourtant, c'est signé Chloé.

Forcément on les regarde, les deux seules meufs blanches de cet open-mic, et elles savent qui les fixe le plus durement. Il est dans leur classe. Avec sa dégaine travaillée de banlieusard et ses textes sur la « té-ci », il cache bien qu'il vit avec ses parents dans un appartement luxueux à Paris. Il se prend pour ce qu'il n'est pas, et il croit que ça lui permet d'être misogyne et homophobe. Chloé l'a entendu répéter un texte dans les couloirs, et de manière peu surprenante il y fait rimer _pute_ avec _culbute_, _salope_ avec _j' la chope_, _Chloé_ avec _traînée_, _frigide_ avec _putride_, _Sabrina_ avec _elle sucera_.

Alors elle l'a suivi. Et le MC appelle son nom.

« Et faites du bruit pour le duo le plus chelou que cette scène a jamais vu ! Queen Bee et DiDi-Diamond ! »

Elle monte, Sabrina sur ses talons, fronce le nez de dégoût en sentant que le sol sur lequel elle marche est collant. Elle prend le micro du MC, on en donne un autre à Sabrina. Elle lève la main vers la foule.

« Arrêtez de crier, sérieux, ça devient gênant pour vous. Euh, avant d' commencer j'avais une petite annonce à faire –

— Eh ! Tu baises ?

— C'est supposé me faire plaisir ou me dégoûter ? Bref, nan mais on va rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Salut, toi, ouais, je sais que tu me regardes. Comment on t'appelle ici déjà ? Lil Smizz ? C'est ridicule. Complètement ridicule. Mais soit. J'ai préparé un petit truc pour toi, mon cochon. Je balance mon porc, quand on m' balance le son ! »

Le DJ lance l'instru et elle opine du chef en rythme, satisfaite. Il a déjà l'air dépité, il s'accroche à l'espoir de la voir chuter. Elle va le décevoir, il va la voir le buter. Elle sait quand elle doit commencer.

« Ma prose est apotropaïque, mes apôtres, iconiques, vendre ma peau ? T'as pas l' physique.

I'm a fatherfucking plastic, déjà tu paniques, they call me over-dramatic,

Mais t'as rien vu : DiDi ! Réplique. »

A peine le temps de tourner les yeux vers elle que Sabrina prend le devant de la scène. Elle le regarde avec un sourire confiant, celui qui veut dire qu'elle sait que Chloé est fière d'elle.

« _Une sorcière et son assistante contre un vieux mec long à la détente ?_

_T'as pas d' chance,_

_Laisse-moi t' mettre en attente, en attendant d' prouver que ton absence a plus de prestance que ta présence._

— Tes idées rances sont trop usées pour être blessantes, c'est malaisant,

Besoin d'assistance ? J'ai appelé ton psy, il dit qu' ta bêtise est alarmante,

Désarmante, j'ai pas besoin d'un gun pour te plomber la cervelle,

J' suis la plus belle,

La plus belle de tes défaites,

Tu peux dire adieu à ta tête,

Je la couperai avec ton sexe.

Mais laisse s'exprimer ta féminité, tiens-toi droit, regarde-moi, arrête de faire pitié,

T'as traîné la sorcière au bûcher, il est grand temps de t'éduquer.

— _Burn!_

—'Cause I'm a bi-bi Blondie, I'm a sand-hot Beauty, the Beast can't beat me my beat is all on him.

Je suis la reine, la pink Lady

— _Queen!_

— Et now, you're bewitched, baby

— _Queen!_

— Mais nan, pleure pas sweetie, essuie ta honte, en bonne victime,

Sur mes grands chevaux je monte juste pour te montrer la sortie. »

Elle le regarde clairement quand des cris résonnent, et bientôt la foule le regarde, elle aussi. Elle pointe la sortie du doigt. Regarde Sabrina. Attend. Regarde à nouveau le type. Et il s'enfuit. Elle ricane sur scène, et Sabrina lance dans son micro :

« _All hail the Queen!_ »

Une nuée de cris de rage, de joie, de ce quelque chose qui fait sourire Chloé quand elle rajuste une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Oops? I did it again. »

Elle tend le bras. Lâche le micro.

.

.

.

.

Voilà.

La Chloé du futur pète la classe. Je l'aime.

Des retours ?

A très vite !


	5. Bi Blondie

Yo !

Cet OS-ci, pour le coup, n'a rien à voir avec l'UA précédent.

C'est aussi pour la Nuit du FoF, cette fois sur le thème Motif.

Bonne lecture !

Bi Blondie

« Et quel est … le motif de votre absence ? »

Chloé, il faut le dire, est influençable. Influente, aussi, et influenceuse depuis que le concept existe, mais influençable. Elle préfère dire « capable de s'adapter », ou « toujours dans le vent », mais le sens est fondamentalement le même. Elle sait tout ce qui est en vogue, comment en parler, comment l'utiliser au mieux. Plus tard, elle pourrait sans doute être conseillère en réseaux sociaux. Ceci, si un réalisateur de génie n'a pas déniché son talent avant, faisant d'elle sa muse et la vedette de tous ses films, adulée par des millions de spectateurs à travers le monde et considérée comme représentante ultime de la Beauté Française.

Chloé, donc, a un compte Instagram bien rempli, un agenda similaire et un fond d'investissement bien plus important. Elle est la personne la plus tendance de son collège, et quand le confinement a fermé les portes de l'hôtel où elle vit, évidemment, elle a installé Tik Tok.

En dix minutes à peine, elle en a compris le principe. En vingt minutes, elle savait qu'il y avait quatre manières faciles d'être populaire sur ce réseau, ou « Tik Tok famous ». Savoir danser. Avoir de l'humour. Avoir un animal de compagnie prompt à la bêtise. Être queer. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle commença à plonger.

Les deux premiers jours, elle riait quand elle voyait des filles hétéras doutant de leur sexualité à cause de l'application. Le troisième jour, elle regardait en boucle les vidéos de tik tokeuses lesbiennes draguant ouvertement la caméra. Le quatrième jour, elle faisait elle-même une vidéo de trente secondes disant qu'elle était hétéra. Avant Tik Tok.

Parmi les tik-tokeuses queer, il y avait plusieurs styles vestimentaires reconnaissables. Chloé définit quatre catégories : post-emo, femme, tik tok, autre. De principio, Chloé correspond à la catégorie « femme », soit les filles bi ou lesbiennes qui entendent en permanence « Mais … t'as pas l'air lesbienne. Tu portes des jupes. », mais elle a rapidement noté deux choses.

Premièrement : les _femme_ ne sont pas les plus populaires. Deuxièmement, dans sa vision du monde, un couple gay doit être composé de deux personnes du même genre mais aux expressions de genre différentes, et puisque le genre femme est celui qui l'attire le plus … Elle doit être autre chose.

Hors de question qu'elle devienne post-emo. Chloé dit que c'est parce que son visage doit inspirer la joie de vivre et pas l'envie d'écouter de la musique triste en fumant des cigarettes. Sabrina seule sait que c'est parce qu'elle a vu le profil de Juleka sur Tik Tok, et qu'elle est bien plus populaire sur l'application que Chloé. Si elle ne joue pas dans la même catégorie, elle ne peut pas perdre.

Alors … tik tok. C'est le style qu'elle a adopté. Elle s'est détaché les cheveux, et elle les a teints, en se filmant, évidemment. Elle a fouillé dans les objets trouvés de l'hôtel, dans les affaires de son père et celles que sa mère a laissées. Elle a trouvé des chemises à carreaux, des jeans seyants mais droits, des accessoires à gogo. Elle a pris son rasoir pour dessiner un trait vertical sur son sourcil droit. Elle a joué de ses contacts pour que son père fasse venir un perceur à domicile.

Et la voilà. Le confinement est terminé, et les troisièmes doivent reprendre les cours demain matin. Elle a onze mille followers sur Tik Tok, un sourcil scindé en deux par un trait rasé, les cheveux bleus en carré court avec une frange et un piercing au nez. Et elle vient de comprendre que si Sabrina est la seule personne dont la proximité régulière lui manque, ce n'est pas seulement parce que c'est sa meilleure amie. Alors elle a appelé elle-même le collège, pour dire qu'elle ne viendrait pas.

« Euh … Pour motif de préservation de mon image publique ? »

.

.

.

« Chloé ? Chloé ? Je suis venue t'apporter tes devoirs ! »

Furtivement, Chloé avance pour observer Sabrina, qui vient d'entrer. Même elle n'est pas au courant des derniers changements physiques de Chloé. Ni de son coming-out. Damn. Mais elle a à peine jeté un œil dans le hall qu'elle est repérée. Repérée par une blonde décolorée. Avec des tâches de rousseur. Un crop-top et une jupe.

« Ah, Chloé ! Ca m'a tellement manqué de te voir ! Enfin, je te voyais sur Insta et Tik Tok, mais c'est pas pareil.

— Sur … Tik Tok ?

— D'ailleurs, elle était vraiment cool ta vidéo sur « amoureuse de ma meilleure amie hétéro », même si j'étais un peu jalouse. Tu m'as déjà moi comme meilleure amie, pourquoi mêler une hétéro à tout ça ? »

.

.

.

Voilà ?

Bref.

Je vais rarement dans la romance avec elles deux, mais pour une fois ? J'aime beaucoup leur duo amicalement, mais romantiquement de temps en temps c'est chouette aussi.

A très vite !


	6. Charybde et Scylla

Yo ! Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des 24h du FoF qui ont commencé à minuit et qui continueront jusqu'à ce soir minuit, donc si vous voulez nous rejoindre, n'hésitez pas !

Du coup c'est sur le thème **Un couteau dans les fleurs**, donné par **Cat. **Rédigé en une heure quarante.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Charybde et Scylla

« Tiens. »

Chloé hausse un sourcil, finit bruyamment le milk-shake à la vanille que Sabrina lui a préparé. Le type, celui qui se prend pour un rappeur et dont elle a oublié le nom, il se tient devant elle, et avec un bout de papier dans les mains. Elle ricane.

« Pour les lettres d'amour, vois ça avec mon secrétariat.

— Putain c'est pas ça ! »

Elle se lève de sa chaise. Il se ratatine. Avec ses talons, elle le dépasse de quelques centimètres – mais même sans ça, elle saurait le regarder de haut.

« Pardon, j'ai mal entendu ?

— C'est … Le MC voulait que j' te donne ça.

— Le quoi ?

— Le MC. De l'open mic.

— Ah. »

Elle le regarde de bas en haut, lève la main vers Sabrina avant de tourner des talons. Son acolyte prend possession du bout de papier et la suit sans poser de question.

« Alors ?

— Apparemment il y a un battle samedi soir. Ils veulent que tu participes.

— Et toi ? »

Chloé est peut-être montée sur la scène, mais elle n'était pas seule. Sabrina relit la lettre. Elle croyait que les organisateurs vouvoyaient Chloé mais …

« Moi … aussi. C'est … Reina, tu penses que je peux le faire ? »

Chloé se pose la question. C'était marrant. Mais elle ne sait pas si ça la tente outre mesure. Les yeux de Sabrina brillent.

« Soit. On va leur montrer que les plus belles roses ont des épines. »

Pas la. Les plus belles. Sabrina scintille toute la journée.

.

« Queen Bee et DiDi-Diamond contre … Skak et Maztok ! »

Elles détonnent toujours autant, mais maintenant, leurs têtes sont un peu connues. Ceux qui dans le public étaient là la dernière fois les reconnaissent. Ils savent qu'elles ont de la hargne à revendre. Des choses à dire et de l'audace et un ras-le-bol et une soif de se faire entendre. Le micro est contre elles d'abord, et les voix graves des deux loubards sont sourdes.

« Yo. Hm-hm. Skak.

— Maz … tok.

— Toc-toc, y a ta maman à la porte, elle demande quand t'arrêtes de te faire dans ton froc.

— T'as la frousse ?

— Ben t'as raison.

— On t' détrousse, on t' tombe dessus comme un canon, un canon de beauté ? Fais-moi rire, t'es le pire de la féminité.

— C'est un open mic ou une putain d' cour de récré ?

— Arrêtez, d' prendre une parole qu' vous avez pas méritée.

— Vous l'aurez cherché.

—Deux minettes qui ont grandi loin de la té-c', allez retournez vous faire des tresses, contre Skak et moi tu peux pas test, tu suis pas nos textes, tu, sais pas c' que j'exprime, laisse glisser les pisseuses d'vraient pas jouer à l'escrime. »

Chloé serre les dents. Elle tient la main de Sabrina fort dans la sienne, et Sabrina le lui rend bien. Elle ne laisse pas le silence s'installer avant de répliquer.

« Les cris m'ennuient, tellement puérils, tu fais d' l'esprit avec des rimes ? Tu m' fais rire, Queen Bee la prima donna, elle a pris ta pride, elle est proud, greedy greeny witch, Charybde laisse la parole à Scylla. »

Chloé respire mieux. Ce n'était pas préparé. Pas du tout. Elle est impressionnée. Et elle a confiance. Elle continue, s'approche des deux gars avec un sourire plein de jugement. Elle aime comme Sabrina la regarde.

« Si la vie t'a mis là c'est qu'elle tient pas trop à toi, darling, t'es sur notre route écoute j'en ai rien à foutre de c' que tu penses de nous, on est des louves on va bouffer vos restes.

— Feast.

— On est des chiennes et on va chier sur vos textes.

— Bitch.

— On est des riches, on va cracher sur vos frères.

— Bleach.

— On est des filles, on va vous faire goûter nos fers.

— On est fières de nos airs de gonzesses, sous vos airs de gros mecs vous prenez cher, calme-toi chéri, cherry on top, coca cherry sur mon crop top, remballe tes potes, ramasse tes pots cassés, grouille-toi les poubelles vont bientôt passer. »

Sabrina a l'impression d'avoir de la lave dans les veines. Elle est là. Elle se sent là, présente comme jamais. Elle a des choses à défendre. A commencer par sa Reine. Il y a des cris qu'elle ne sait pas interpréter dans la foule, ça réagit, c'est fort, mais le sang tambourine trop à ses tempes pour qu'elle le prenne en compte. Les autres reprennent le micro. Ils les prennent un peu plus au sérieux.

« Deux richasses perdues vont bientôt être déçues, descend d' tes échasses t'as des airs de cruche, déserte le combat qu' t'as déjà perdu, pardon majesté mais les rois sont déchus, la té-c' reprend l' dessus, prépare ta chute.

— Répare ta langue de pute –

— Pute ? »

C'est peut-être pas dans les règles, Chloé ne se souvient pas bien, mais elle sait qu'elle a réagi au quart de tour. Elle rit en rythme. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle pouvait faire ça.

« Zut, moi qu'espérait des adversaires un rien matures, c'est trop pas juste, je me propulse, j' me catapulte, ma chatte a pute va faire des dégâts sors ton bouclier chevalier mais t'évites pas mes punchlines.

— T'esquives pas notre pe-ra, t'es rien face à nous trois, Queen Bee,

— Vénus,

— Et moi. Bon maintenant on fait quoi ?

— Je crois qu'on les écrase.

— J'ai d' la pitié pour ces nazes.

— I' f'saient pitié à la base …

— Maintenant c'est pire, on s' casse ? »

Elles ricanent ensemble, et les deux autres profitent de la légère interruption pour reprendre l'espace de parole.

« On casse d' la pétasse comme on péta des taz, on vous fume on vous gaze, on vous envoie dans l'espace.

— Retournez à vot' place, vot' palace vous attend avec toute votre sale race.

— Si t'es pas de la mif' descend retrouve ta milf, t'es si blanche que j' te sniffe.

— T'es si belle que j' te kiffe, à genoux j' te tire les tifs. »

Un geste obscène plus loin et cette fois, c'est Sabrina qui réagit en premier. Elle ne sourit même plus.

« Les plus belles roses ont des épines les nôtres sont empoisonnées, dites-le avec des fleurs, un couteau dans un bouquet pour te planter, tu t'es planté d' victime, on rend coup pour coup, on a l'arme du crime.

— Matez-vous, le vice appuyé sur le bras du crime, vous ratez la cible, prenez perpet' perdez la tête, j' pète ma gâchette gâchées les balles qu' j'ai pas tirées sur vous, perdus les coups qu' vous envoyez vers nous, tchao les lâches c'est vot' tour d'être à g'noux. »

Et des cris, encore plus fort, et Chloé ne sait pas bien comment elle le sait, mais elle sait que c'est fini. Et elle sait qu'elles ont gagné.

.

.

Voilà ?

Le thème est pas super-présent mais c'est ce qui m'a donné l'idée. Donc ça compte. C'est souvent ça.

A très vite !


	7. SLUT

Yo ! Alors, cette histoire est une suite alternative d'un des précédents OS de ce recueil « Pretty Little Thing ». Si vous n'avez pas lu, c'est un remake de Peau d'Âne sauf que c'est Chloé Peau d'Âne et qu'elle épouse son père donc gros TW sur tout ce qui est inceste, viol conjugal et relations pas saines, trauma etc.

Et donc … A la fin de cet ancien OS, Chloé décide d'avorter. C'était un peu ce que je pouvais avoir qui ressemblait le plus à un « Happy end », parce que ça signifiait un futur potentiel pour Chloé, dans ma tête. Parce que j'avais déjà hypothésé « Et si elle a une fille, et sa fille après on fait Blanche-Neige mais c'est triste » et donc voilà. La courgette était plantée. Et les 24h du FoF n'ont pas aidé. Sur le thème Maman a dit. Ecrit en une heure trente.

_S.L.U.T 1/2_

_(Sweet Little Unforgettable Things)_

_Il y a des douleurs qui saignent. Il y a des douleurs qu'on ne peut ressentir que quand on ne saigne plus._

.

« Sabrina ?

— Oui, Votre Majesté ?

— Dans mon ventre. Dans mon ventre il y a ma petite sœur. »

Les yeux de la servante grossissent comme des plats ronds, et la reine poursuit.

« C'est une fille, je le sais. Elle sera plus intelligente, plus jeune et plus belle que moi. Elle m'admirera, comme j'ai admiré ma mère. Je serai jalouse d'elle. Et, un jour, elle me détestera comme je déteste ma mère. Alors j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

— Tout ce que vous voudrez, ma Reine.

— Sois mon miroir qui ne ment jamais. Dis-moi toute la vérité, toujours, sans fard et sans jugement. Tu es la seule personne qui m'aime. Si tu me trahis, je n'aurai plus rien.

— Je serai votre miroir, Majesté.

— Promets-le moi.

— Je vous le promet. Pour toujours et à jamais. »

.

Le roi a fêté ses cinquante-ans ce matin. Il est vieux et sale et tout le temps fatigué, mais il ne meurt pas. On croirait qu'il ne mourra jamais, et la pensée répugne Chloé. Elle tient bon. Elle a utilisé tout son art, l'a perfectionné. Elle sait les remèdes pour avoir la plus belle peau, les huiles pour faire briller ses cheveux et les fards pour ne jamais sembler vieillir. Elle sait les tours des sorcières et des couturières pour la taille plus fine que celle d'une guêpe, ces secrets qui passent de femme en femme et qui ne doivent jamais être révélés. Elle est la fille la plus belle du royaume, et de partout des artistes viennent pour la supplier de peindre son portrait.

Belle, c'est tout un métier. C'est permanent, il n'y a jamais de pause, seulement des instants où elle espère que personne ne peut la voir à part Sabrina. Elle se regarde dans le miroir. Elle se souvient les paroles de sa mère.

La valeur d'une fille se mesure au nombre d'hommes qui l'aiment et la désirent : celle d'une femme au nombre d'hommes qui la craignent et la respectent.

Chloé a dix-neuf ans, et elle entend dans les couloirs que sa fille parle de mieux en mieux, fait des phrases et que bientôt on pourra lui apprendre la lecture, le Latin. Elle est maladroite mais travailleuse. Chloé la trouve embarrassante, avec ses grands yeux bleus ébahis et ses pieds qui se trémoussent, alors elle l'évite du mieux qu'elle peut. Chloé est encore une fille, elle est une fille qui a une fille de quatre ans. Elle n'a pas de rides, et ses pieds savent encore danser, ses dents savent encore rire. Le soir, avant de se coucher dans la chambre qu'elle ne partage plus depuis longtemps avec son mari elle demande à Sabrina :

« Miroir, mon beau miroir, dis-moi qui est la plus belle. »

Et avec un sourire tendre, fidèle, Sabrina lui répond :

« Vous êtes la plus belle de ce royaume et de cette terre, Majesté, car seule vous connaissez la beauté parfaite et pure. C'est en vous voyant que le soleil rougit à son coucher et que la lune pâlit la nuit, elles sont jalouses. »

Et seulement après, la Reine peut s'endormir.

.

Marinette travaille aux cuisines depuis aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne. Elle est la princesse, pourtant, on le lui a dit maintes fois, mais sa mère ne veut pas la voir, et son père est trop malade. Elle lui rend visite le soir, pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Elle fêtera ses douze ans au printemps, et les jours qui s'allongent lui donnent des envies d'escapade. L'équinoxe approche.

.

« Sabrina ! Sabrina ! »

Chloé a couché sa fille, après que celle-ci a embrassé son père pour lui dire bonne nuit. Elle a fêté ses douze ans aujourd'hui, et le roi a offert à la petite une robe de soie chinoise légère pour l'été. Elle est blanche, sans tâche, douce et luisante. Les hanches de la petite s'y accrochent comme des épingles, sa poitrine trébuche contre le tissu et sa gorge est déployée. Elle est si pâle que l'on distingue à peine sa peau du tissu.

Chloé respire fort, assise sur son lit. Elle retire le peigne qui lui tient les cheveux, et puis les épingles serties de bijoux, défait son corsage. Sabrina accourt d'un pas silencieux, et vient en face de sa Reine.

« Vous m'appelez ?

— Tu as vu ma fille aujourd'hui. Miroir. Miroir, mon beau miroir, miroir qui ne saurait mentir, je t'en prie, dis-moi qui est la plus belle.

— Ma Reine …

— Tu m'as promis !

— Reine Chloé, Reine Soleil. Vous êtes d'une incontestable beauté, mais il y a au château une jeune fille dont les traits sont plus doux encore que les vôtres. Sa jeunesse porte une peau pâle comme la neige, et ses cheveux sont une masse sombre et souple sur sa petite tête : là, ses yeux bleus et ses lèvres rouges sont des tentations affreuses pour les yeux des humains. Majesté, votre fille est la plus belle.

— J'aurai besoin de toi. Douze ans ? C'est jeune. C'est bien trop jeune.

— Le temps ne presse pas.

— Tu ne peux pas me mentir. J'ai vu comme il la regardait. J'ai vu comme mon père qui est aussi mon mari regarde ma fille qui est aussi ma sœur, j'ai vu comme le roi regarde sa propre petite-fille, il la regarde comme il regardait sa fille quand il l'a violée, comme il regardait sa femme quand il l'a humiliée. Cette lignée doit cesser. Apporte-moi du lait d'ânesse à la lavande.

— Tout de suite, Majesté. »

.

Le roi reprend de la vigueur, il est pourtant si vieux. Mais il est en retard : quand il se lance en guerre contre sa femme, elle a déjà préparé ses armes. Il est bien plus petit qu'elle, plus rabougri et plus bête. Il est un homme.

Elle, depuis que sa fille n'est plus une enfant mais une fille, elle est une femme. Il est fini le temps où le royaume l'admirait. Dorénavant elle sera crainte de tous et de toutes. Quand elle entrera dans une pièce, les yeux ne se fixeront plus sur elle mais sur le sol, et tout le monde fera silence. La première à la craindre sera la princesse Marinette. Elle craint ses colères, ses insultes, son jugement, ses yeux perçants. Chloé avait raison. Marinette l'aime autant qu'elle aimait sa mère. A présent elle devra la détester.

.

« Le mot est passé. »

Chloé surveille ce qu'elle mange. Elle sait que le roi manigance contre elle, et il lui serait facile de la faire tuer. Elle guette. Elle n'a confiance en personne, à part en Sabrina, et dans une moindre mesure en le Prince Adrien. Elle l'a aimé, comme elle l'a aimé. Elle l'a aimé comme une fille aime un garçon, comme une princesse aime un prince. Elle l'a aimé comme on aime dans les contes de fées, et l'inviter à sa table lui rappelle tout ce qu'elle ne vivra jamais. Elle est amère comme un poison. Elle plie la bouche dans une grimace affreuse, opine du chef en direction de Sabrina. En quelques jours, il devrait parvenir aux oreilles de Marinette que la Reine veut sa mort. La petite est intelligente, plus intelligente que Chloé qui déjà est plus intelligente que sa propre mère qui est déjà bien plus intelligente que le roi, alors elle s'enfuira. Elle a appris à travailler : elle trouvera quelque chose, un endroit où vivre loin de tout ça. Se mettre à l'abri, jusqu'à ce que le roi meure.

Chloé sent son cœur battre la chamade. Elle est jalouse. Elle se demande : Maman, dis, est-ce que toi aussi, tu étais jalouse de moi ? Est-ce que tu m'as vue comme une rivale ? Est-ce que c'est toi, vraiment, qui m'a jetée dans les bras de ton mari que tu n'aimais pas ?

.

« La peau blanche comme la neige, les cheveux noirs comme les corbeaux et les yeux bleus comme le ciel d'été. Quelle pitié. Quelle pitié, vraiment. Prince Adrien, votre coupe est vide ! Garçon ! Vous jouez à regarder vos pieds ? C'est amusant pour vous ? »

La Reine rit, et comme le garçon s'embarrasse en servant du vin, en renverse sur la nappe, Chloé se lève. Elle ne dit rien. Pas un mot. Le serviteur est emmené par des gardes et immédiatement remplacé. Il a un an de moins que Chloé, mais il est assez beau pour son âge, et encore très naïf. Parfois, Chloé se demande ce qu'elle a pu aimer chez lui. Il est faible d'esprit, incroyablement gentil et manipulable. Son humour est atroce, il est poli et il obéit à son père. Chloé n'aime pas la complaisance. Mais elle sait qu'il l'aidera, comme Marinette rougit sous les insultes de sa mère et qu'il lui offre un regard compatissant. Chloé a discuté avec le roi Gabriel, et elle sait qu'Adrien ne rencontre jamais de filles. Il est si facile de le faire tomber amoureux que c'en est ridicule.

Le prince et sa suite restent dormir la nuit. Quand ils se réveillent, la Princesse a disparu et le Roi est en larmes. La Reine, seule sur son trône en peau d'âne, sourit.


	8. SLUT bis

Yo ! Aussi pour les 24h, du coup, en une heure environ. Sur le thème Cuisiné avec amour.

Bonne lecture !

_S.L.U.T 2/2_

_(Sweet Little Unforgettable Things)_

« La Reine veut ma mort. »

De dire ça, ça lui a donné une place dans le campement, tout de suite. Ils sont nombreux à vivre dans cette bande, et personne n'a vraiment le droit d'être ici. Il y a un groupe de bardes qui tournent en dérision tous les nobles du royaume, des gens au teint sombre et aux yeux marrons qui parlent une langue que Marinette ne connaît pas et une vieille femme qui fait de la magie, pratique normalement interdite en-dehors de la famille royale. Un groupe de hors-la-loi.

On lui donne une tente, qu'elle partage avec une fille aux cheveux crépus et qui sourit beaucoup. Elle a un léger accent quand elle parle, et Marinette met du temps avant de s'y habituer.

Le camp bouge toutes les semaines, ils ne restent jamais longtemps en bordure d'une même ville, alors même si la Reine retrouve sa trace, elle sait qu'elle aura du mal à savoir où elle est. Ils se déplacent de manière volontairement chaotique, ne sont jamais suivis. Passe un an, passent deux ans et elle entend les crieurs publics raconter la tristesse extrême du roi, donner des descriptions. Mais tant que sa mère la Reine est là, elle ne peut pas rentrer, elle ne veut pas non plus. Elle est mieux ici. Elle se sent plus libre. Elle porte un masque rouge et une robe de la même couleur, alors on l'appelle la Coccinelle. Personne n'utilise son vrai nom, par souci de discrétion. Elle se découvre un talent de couturière qui lui permet de gagner son pain dans le camp. Elle a travaillé toute sa vie.

Quand ils ont voyagé jusque le royaume voisin, elle a beaucoup appris. Elle aura bientôt quinze printemps, et elle a pris une décision. Elle a fait son paquet, elle a coupé ses cheveux.

« Je vais rester ici. En ville, à la capitale. Je veux ouvrir un atelier à moi, j'ai réussi à garder quelques pièces.

— Tu nous manqueras.

— Et vous me manquerez aussi. »

La Coccinelle a quinze ans, et personne en ville n'a jamais vu son visage. On raconte des histoires sur ses robes miraculeuses, venues d'ailleurs. La Coccinelle a seize ans, et les Agreste l'invitent dans leur château. Le Prince Adrien doit se marier bientôt, et il faudra pour l'occasion le plus beau des costumes, le plus élégant et le plus riche.

.

« Toujours aucune nouvelle de ma fille ? »

Chloé a vieilli, en quatre ans. Le roi n'est toujours pas mort. Elle pose cette question, inlassablement, et inlassablement, Sabrina lui répond :

« Elle a disparu comme la neige fond, comme le corbeau s'envole dans le ciel et comme le sang se nettoie, bu par la terre sous lui. »

.

« J-je travaille au château ! »

Il a le visage masqué, lui aussi, et Marinette se demande si elle a lancé une mode. Il est plus âgé qu'elle, il doit avoir, peut-être, quelque chose comme l'âge de sa mère. Elle fait un pas, mais il l'empêche d'avancer. Elle croise les bras.

« Vous êtes la Coccinelle ? C'est vrai que vous portez chance ?

— Et vous ? Vous savez que d'où je viens, le noir porte malheur ? »

Il ne trouve pas de réponse, et elle s'en va d'un coup. Elle doit revoir le Prince, espérer qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas.

.

« Toujours aucune nouvelle de ma fille ?

— Le roi l'a trouvée, Majesté. Il avait envoyé des espions dans le royaume des Agreste, et c'est là-bas qu'elle séjourne.

— Oh. A-t-elle demandé l'asile politique ?

— Non. Elle s'est fait embaucher comme couturière. Elle travaille sur la tenue du mariage royal.

— Du mariage ? Adrien Agreste se marie ? Avec qui ? Comment se fait-il que je ne l'aie pas encore entendu ? Explique-moi !

— Il épouse la Princesse Lila Rossi, qui vient du royaume de … Italix ?

— C'est un vrai royaume, ça ? Jamais entendu parler.

— Le Prince n'a pas aimé comment vous traitiez votre fille. Vous savez que le peuple vous craint, et que les puissants vous méprisent.

— C'est ridicule, complètement ridicule ! Enfin. Qu'a fait le roi ? Est-il prêt à agir ?

— Il a envoyé un chasseur, avec ordre de ramener sa fille. Il partira demain à l'aurore.

— Alors il faut se presser. Nous devons le devancer et pour cela, nous devons partir maintenant. J'emporte mes potions et mes sortilèges : toi, va chercher l'âne qui crache des diamants par les fesses, et charge-le de tous les trésors que nous avons enfouis pendant dix-sept ans. Nous n'avons besoin que d'une chose : de temps, et alors tout sera parfait. Ecoute-moi avant de partir, une dernière chose. Il y a dans le tiroir de mon office un bocal de verre bleu, scellé de cire rouge. Il faut que tu l'ouvres, mais ne touche surtout pas ce qu'il contient. Il faudra que tu prennes un pinceau, et que tu badigeonnes les pages du Livre des Honneurs de cette substance : je sais que mon père le relira quand il apprendra ce que j'ai prévu. Voyons … Cette pomme. Cette pomme fera très bien l'affaire. File ! File, je te retrouverai devant les portes de la ville, à l'heure où les torches s'éteignent. »

.

« Mademoiselle, Mademoiselle, à l'aide ! »

Marinette se retourne. Elle est presque seule dans la forêt où elle habite, seule une vieille femme est derrière elle, un panier dans les mains. Un de ses genoux touche terre, et Marinette voit que ses cheveux sont coincés dans une racine.

« Je vous en supplie, aidez-moi, coupez mes cheveux, je souffre ! Vous êtes charmante, s'il-vous-plaît, je vous donnerai une pomme, non, toutes mes pommes !

— Attendez ! J'arrive ! »

Elle se précipite chez elle, récupère un couteau et vient à la rescousse de la vieille femme, qui la remercie longuement. Elle la regarde avec des yeux bleus et fatigués, elle la fixe comme si elle l'aimait de tout son cœur. Sa reconnaissance est sincère. Elle s'incline.

« Mes pommes. Elles sont à vous.

— Non, non, c'est trop ! Je vous en prie, c'est bien normal.

— Prenez-en au moins une. C'est pour vous remercier. Je les ai préparées avec amour. »

La Coccinelle hésite un moment, puis accepte, un peu gênée. Elle croque dans la pomme. Deux secondes plus tard, elle ne voit plus rien.

.

« Je lui ai retiré son masque et je l'ai portée jusqu'à la lisière de la ville. Sa mort a déjà été annoncée. Sabrina, écoute. Dans deux jours, le roi sera là pour récupérer le cadavre de sa petite-fille. Il la fera enterrer ici même, et quand il ouvrira la cérémonie, il devra lire un passage du Livre des Honneurs. Il mourra devant témoins, et quand Marinette se lèvera, je viendrai revendiquer l'assassinat du roi. Après ça, je devrai disparaître. Sabrina. Voudras-tu partir avec moi ?

— Toujours. Je suis votre miroir, Reine Chloé. Je mourrais si je ne pouvais plus vous regarder. »

.

Le roi s'effondre. Des cris résonnent. Dans son cercueil de verre, Marinette ouvre les yeux. Chloé se lève, se débarrasse de sa cape, de ses cheveux de vieille et de son faux visage. Elle monte sur l'estrade. Elle sait que chacun la regarde.

« Gents damoiseaux, gentes damoiselles, mesdames et messieurs, vos altesses, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à mon banquet. Enfin, la bienvenue. Vous avez déjà mangé vos pommes. C'est moi qui les ai choisies. Je les ai cuisinées avec soin, avec toute la magie que j'ai apprise en secret. Oh, vous ne devirez jamais sous-estimer une femme. Surtout pas une Bourgeois. D'ici quelques minutes, vous fermerez tous les yeux. Certains d'entre vous, comme ma fille ici présente, ont reçu des pommes d'amours. Vous vous réveillerez dans un ou deux jours. Les autres ont reçu des pommes de haine. Elles contiennent la même chose que ce qui a tué mon père, aussi vous ne vous réveillerez jamais. Souvenez-vous de moi. Souvenez-vous de votre bêtise. Je lègue mon royaume à ma seule héritière légitime. Marinette. Ma petite sœur. Sois fière de toi. Avant que vous ne vous endormiez, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Sabrina ! L'hélicoptère ! »

Il y eut un vacarme et bientôt un gros engin apparut dans le ciel, et tandis que Chloé mettait des lunettes de soleil sur ses yeux, le monde entier devint noir. Personne, jamais, ne parla de cette machine étrange et des mots de Sabrina : « Direction Ibiza ? ».

.

.

.

Y a un hélico dans le film. J'ai le droit.

Des bisous les chats !


	9. Mon Narnia

Hello !

Alors, rien à voir avec les OS précédents, hein, c'est totalement indépendant du reste du recueil cette fois !

Pour la Nuit du FoF, sur le thème Armoire !

Bonne lecture.

_Mon Narnia_

J'ai vu Narnia quand j'avais six ans, je me souviens très bien. Quand ils arrivaient pour la première fois tous ensemble à Narnia, ils avaient de beaux manteaux de fourrures. La Reine Blanche était sublime, avec sa grande robe et son chocolat chaud et ses loukoums. Elle me faisait penser à ma mère.

Je suis sortie de la salle, je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi ils n'étaient pas restés à Narnia. Quitte à vivre à une époque sans internet, autant vivre avec de jolies robes : voilà ce que je pensais. Je ne m'en souviens pas, mais on m'a raconté. Je n'avais pas mis les deux pieds dehors que j'ai crié « Papa ! Je veux une armoire magique ! », et il a été tout embêté. Il m'a offert l'armoire la plus belle, la plus chère qu'il ait pu trouver. Mais elle n'était pas magique. Alors j'ai exploré l'hôtel.

J'ai fait toutes les chambres vides, et toutes les pièces où je n'avais pas le droit d'aller. Et j'ai trouvé LA pièce. La pièce la plus interdite de toutes les pièces interdites de la maison.

Dedans, ça sent le cuir et le Chanel N°5. Ce n'est jamais humide, et il fait toujours bon. C'est une armoire, une armoire géante qui donnait sur mon Narnia. L'armoire de ma mère.

J'avais sept ans quand j'ai appris que ça s'appelait un dressing, quand c'était aussi grand, mais je préférais parler d'armoire, ça lui donnait des allures mystérieuses. Il y avait des robes de créateur à n'en plus finir, des dizaines des carrés Hermès collector, des malles de chez Vuitton, des tailleurs Chanel et plus de chaussures que je ne pouvais en essayer en une seule journée. Une armoire à trésors, une armoire magique.

Quand on entre dedans, on entre dans un autre monde, un monde où tout est beau, où les miroirs m'admirent et où le temps ne passe pas. Comme Narnia, vraiment.

L'été de mes huit ans, ma mère est partie en voyage à New-York et a oublié de revenir. Moi, je suis partie en voyage dans son armoire, et j'ai voulu y rester. Quand ils ont réussi à me faire revenir dans le monde réel, j'avais perdu douze kilos et je savais reconnaître des escarpins Dior au toucher. J'étais mince, enfin mince comme ma mère, et j'avais appris à me maquiller.

Mais dans le monde réel, Maman n'était plus là. J'ai volé une photo dans le bureau de mon père, et je l'ai collée à un miroir dans l'armoire magique. J'ai pris des lunettes de soleil mouche. J'ai commencé à mettre du parfum.

Peu importe si dans le monde des autres, Maman ne nous aime pas. Moi, j'ai mon Narnia, j'y vais et la photo de Maman me sourit, si, si, tu me souris, quand je franchis ce portail vers toi, et tu me dis « Tu es belle, ma fille », et je te dis que je sais, et tu me dis « Je suis fière de toi » et je te dis, tu sais, je ne serais personne sans une Maman aussi formidable.

.

.

.

.

.

Voilà ?

Bon, bon, bon.

Souvent ici, j'ai écrit des OS où Chloé est très lucide sur sa propre condition, mais cette fois … j'arrive moins à parler de cette période d'illusion, mais j'aime bien essayer en tout cas. Bref.

A bientôt !


	10. Sans moi

Yo !

Cet OS reprend l'UA avec le rap, cette fois très court sur le thème Matamore.

Bonne lecture !

Sans moi

« Qu'on mette à mort les matamores, des fers aux bras des fiers-à-bras … Bras cassés, bras croisés, bras-dessus bras-dessous, bras de fer … Oui, bras de fer, fier-à-bras, c'est …

— DiDi, tu m'écoutes ?

— Hm ? Oh ! Pardon, Reina. Je suis désolée, qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »

Chloé croise les bras, hausse un sourcil mais ne se répète pas. Elle prend place à côté de Sabrina, qui referme le cahier sur lequel elle était en train d'écrire, mais son amie le lui prend immédiatement des mains.

« C'est quoi, ça ?

— C'est … c'est …

— C'est du rap ?

— Ou-oui. »

Chloé garde un moment le silence, lit les mots qui s'enchaînent parfois, s'alignent, se ressemblent ou riment.

« Tu continues ?

— Je –

— Sans moi ? »

Sabrina baisse les yeux. Les faux ongles de Chloé viennent pincer son menton, la forcer à relever la tête. Elle bafouille.

« Tu … tu avais dit que tu … ne voulais pas … je croyais … »

La fin de la phrase se retrouve avalée par un début de sanglot. La mine de Sabrina est honteuse, ses épaules voûtées et ses mains tendues.

« Tu croyais ?

— Je suis désolée. Je … Je ne vais pas en faire quoi que ce soit. C'est juste pour moi.

— Donc tu n'en feras rien ?

— Non.

— Tu ne vas pas retourner aux open mic sans moi ?

— Non. »

Chloé grimace. Elle trouve une page beaucoup plus noircie que les autres. On lit au centre « Ma Reina ». Beaucoup de rimes en a, des noms et des références que Chloé n'a pas de mal à capter, des compliments. Elle se souvient, petite, comme elle pensait que ça arriverait un jour. Qu'un poète lui écrirait une déclaration d'amour. Elle ne pensait pas que ce serait du rap. Elle ne pensait pas que ça viendrait de sa meilleure amie. Elle pensait, plutôt, que ce seraient les mots d'un admirateur secret, qu'elle les lirait avec un sourire un peu mesquin, et qu'elle les ferait lire en riant à Sabrina. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé, pas une seconde, que des mots puissent à ce point lui donner envie de pleurer de reconnaissance.

« Et pourquoi ?

— Euh …

— Pourquoi tu ne veux pas continuer les open mic ? C'est du gâchis.

— Quoi ?

— Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas une scène qu'il m'intéresse d'occuper. Ce n'est pas l'endroit où je veux briller.

— Je suis désolée.

— Arrête de t'excuser ! Tu deviens agaçante. Laisse-moi parler. Tu as des choses à dire, et tu sais les dire. Pourquoi y renoncer ?

— Je …

— Tu ?

— Je ne veux pas faire ça sans toi ! »

Chloé recule face à la soudaineté de la voix de Sabrina, et elle sait alors que sa meilleure amie ne peut pas mentir.

« Sans moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas.

— Ha ! Ah, ça ! Si tu crois que je ne serai pas aux premières loges pour te voir mettre la râclée à des mal élevés, tu te fiche le doigt dans l'œil, ma pauvre.

— Tu viendrais me voir ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je sais bien, moi, je sais que tu serais perdue sans moi. »

.

.

.

.

.

Voilà ?

C'est tout court, c'est la faute à ma Maman. C'est Freud qui l'a dit. Ne jetez pas de pierres, c'est une blague.

Bref.

A très vite !


End file.
